


different era's, one future

by memelord



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, War Thunder (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelord/pseuds/memelord
Summary: What happens when a gamer from a WW2 simulation game happens to be teleported into the Fodlan continent, that brings a major upset in the fire emblem universe, and that causes situations to be much more dangerous. The Agarthans are one of the most advanced civilizations ever in fodlan, and that brings a threat that will shake across the continent of Fodlan, but what happens when an era is almost equal to their might, join the Four pilots as they go aces high, find other players stranded across Fodlan, and eventually fight for Fodlan's future as it will witness the biggest conflicts in history."War is coming, it's not just about the three nations, now this war will determine Fodlan's fate,"
Comments: 2





	different era's, one future

“Ok everyone prepared for an SB match,” I typed in the chat, and they replied with thumbs-up signs saying it’s a go for an operation. If you don’t know what I’m talking about, we are preparing for an operation in Sim mode in War thunder, now getting ready with my flight stick to fly the G56, pretty much OP I would say so myself. My team consisted of 4 Bf 109’s (2 of the K4, the others are G-10), 2 Re 2005’s, and 3 C205N2 and 1 G.56 which is me. 

“Alright guys let’s go,” I typed in the chat with “good luck” in the chat, “alright everyone for this match we’ll start with a finger four formation to spot some enemies, climb at about 2000 m, and then we’ll gain speed and continue cruising with 75 percent engine power, understood,” said the squad leader, “yep,” we said back, basically it was the usual squad matches, climb up, dive on low enemies and look out for more enemies. 

However, after about an hour after the match started, we started to see something strange happening, “Hey what’s going on with the scoreboard,” our teammate saw something unusual during the match, multiple crashes happening, “dude what the heck is going on?” a player asked, “honestly I don’t know?” I replied to them, and then after a few minutes our teammates started to crash as well, “Guys, something’s happening to our team bro!” I shouted, and many people started to panic, “Guys something’s happening with my-” and the sentence stopped, “Hello Howler69, you there?”. 

Then, it happened, the screen became white as it shined through my eyes, and after that lost consciousness for a second before waking up. “What the hell is going on?” I suddenly look around what it looked like a cockpit, which is surreal, “where the heck am I?” I asked myself, and then I saw my body covered in a flight suit. Eventually, I realized I’m in the cockpit of the g55, “oh boy, oh my goodness,” my mind was in panic mode after it happened, “Ok calm down, first, we start with-” I paused for a second to think, “-with the engine, then check the propeller if it’s turning, check, then the flight stick, check to see if the vertical and the horizontal stabilizer is in order and if trimming is needed, _”_ I leaned to the left side of the plane and pulled the flight stick back a little and the plane started to go upwards to gain altitude, at the same time the Indicated Airspeed indicator shows that the plane is losing speed, so I pushed the flight stick forward to level the plane, “well that answers the question,” I say to myself, then the oil pressure and water are good, now where to find the others? I asked my mind, then decided to pull to the right and find someone or something that can help. 

Right now I started to look out for any dots near me and found nobody yet, the altitude gauge shows I’m about 3500 m above sea level and decided to climb down to about 2000 m, where I found a dot on my sight, “Oh shoot, found a plane, let’s see if he’s friendly?” I talked. As I got closer to the plane, the shape cleared the identity, it was a spitfire: either an LF MK IX or F MK XIVe, I want to find out, starting with visual contact, the throttle was down to about 75% engine power and guided the stick to the nearby spitfire and the pilot looked and saw my plane, looking from the reaction, the pilot was confused “hey, you’re confused too right?” I asked and surprisingly the pilot replied with a feminine voice, “confused about how the hell I got here, yeah,” well that tells me I’m in the right frequency, “did you found any other planes nearby?” I asked, and she replied with a headshake meaning she did not find anyone. 

“Alright then, first we need to find out where we are exactly, and hopefully along the way, we find more pilots who got lost,” I replied, right now we’re still at 2000 m above sea level and according to the compass the bearing is about 62 degrees northeast, the sky is clear and a bunch of trees are below me right now as we continue to fly side by side with each other looking for other pilots, “Hey what’s your name?” I asked through the radio, “Sorry, what was that?” she replied and I clarified, “what’s your name?” I asked again, “my name is Tracy,” alright then Tracy, “Tracy pick a direction,” I asked and I can tell through the cockpit that she was confused, “Choose a direction? What do you mean by that?” she asked, “if we didn’t find anyone, we change directions so pick a direction,” I asked, “ok umm bearing 250 West- South-West,” she replied, “understood bearing 250 West-South-West, we change direction when we reach the mountains in front, understood?” I replied with the condition and good thing I have a white pencil crayon found in the cockpit, writing down on the metal board bearing 250 to remember next time. 

We continued about looking for more planes that could be near us but found nothing, after a few minutes we reached the mountains, as the condition states we switched directions to 250 bearings and continued straight there, “turning” Tracy stated and lucky we found one, “spotted a plane,” I said, “looks like a P-51D,” I stated, “let’s go and see,” Tracy replied. Both of us pulled our sticks back and banked left to the desired bearing and found the P-51 close by, and instantly the pilot replied, “oh thank god I’m not alone,” and it’s a man alright, “let me guess, you guys are lost too,” Tracy and I replied, “yep, you’re not the only one,” we laughed afterwards just to calm us down a little, but we still cannot rest yet, right now the sun is setting down and we need a late-night rest, “turn the lights on, everyone, and while you’re doing that check your HUD to see how much fuel you have left,” I asked, “22 minutes of fuel left so we still have time,” Tracy stated, “25 minutes of fuel left squad leader,” ok that’s new but I’ll take it, “affirmative, 21 minutes of fuel left, ok we’re good for the night, but flying at night time is not exactly a good idea, our next objective is to find a flat landing field while we still have the sun shining,” both the spitfire and the p-51 nodded with agreement and we continued along the 250 bearing line. 

10 minutes after the sight of the p-51, the sun was almost set and the night was almost enveloping the sky, at the same time we found a piece of flat land we could land on, and a bf 109 landed along with the flat land so it’s safe to assume that our landing gear wouldn’t be popped. One by one each of us landed on the flat field and put their planes on Park, I parked the G56 close to the P-51D. The hatch opened up, I pushed my feet out of the rudder plates and got out of the plane, the first thing to do was stretch for sitting too long, looking around me were a few trees outside of the flat field and both the spitfire and bf 109 are beside each other, although I haven’t seen what the Mark number is so I decided to take a look at the spitfire model. 

Tracy opened the hatch and got out immediately, landed to the ground, she saw me inspecting the plane, she might be confused about the reason so I asked, “what’s the spitfire model number?” I asked, “LF Mk IX,” she replied, “Low altitude fighter and Mk IX, ok then,” I said, “thought about the Mark number for a while, but it’s answered, how’s everything going?” I asked, according to her the spitfire is okay with no problems or damages done. I asked both pilots, the P-51D pilot, now known as Marcus and Tracy if they were transported through their computer screens, both of them said yes and remembered everything thoroughly, from the Simulator match to white light, and arriving here, still crazy to think about how did this happen, but we think of it later, right now we need to find out where are we. 

While we’re discussing, some people have found the planes that we used, then more people gathered around to see the planes we’ve used, so I asked, “Hello, do you know where we are exactly?” the people are confused about the question I asked but they answered, “You’re in Remire Village, a small town,” a villager replied, “do you have a map?” The map was old and a bit dusty but it was readable when I opened the map however it showed a new continent that I'm not familiar with. Then Tracy and Marcus came up behind me and saw the map, “I don’t know why but that map looks familiar to me,” Marcus grabbed the map and inspected it, and though it was late to ask, he asked, “Umm, what’s your name?” I laughed a little bit, “It’s Daniel man, it’s late I know,” I replied, “well, Daniel, have you ever played Fire Emblem before?” my face was confused, I have played the latest Fire Emblem game although I only complete the first route, then after minutes of thinking, I recognized the map at the beginning of the game, “wait, give me that map again,” Marcus gave me the map back, “Oh shit dude, no way this is happening,” obviously this is the same map as it was in the game. 

If this is the case, then what should be happening right now is… the bandit’s situation, “Oh shoot, looks like the bandits are starting to overrun the village,” I said to Marcus, by the look of his eyes he seems to know the situation as well. For us, honestly, we just wanted to stay out the way and let the situation pass, but the situation has twisted involving us. It started with a man with a flight suit calling us out, “Hey, do you have a gun?” the mystery pilot asked, “I’ve never had a gun with me,” I replied, the mystery pilot paused for a second, I heard a faint sound and sense an object on my pants, I touched the object and it’s a pistol, “well you got one now, and so are your friends too,” Tracy and Marcus pulled their guns off their holsters, “basically I’m asking you to help out against the bandits,” the pilot said, there was no backing down from this fight so much as well help what I can, “Do you know how to fire a gun?” The mystery pilot asked and the only thing I know about firing a gun is just aiming. 

The situation changed very once we started running with our guns at hand, more bandits appeared, but only in small numbers, “Hey sir I got some backup we could use,” and the group turned around and saw the three of us, me, Tracy, and Marcus, “do you know how to fire a gun?” The mystery pilot turned around, “really, you could have asked and shown us earlier man,” then the mystery pilot showed us the functions of the gun as if we had experience with it, none of us did, and assuming this guy, maybe a fighter pilot who has used pistols before. 

But there was no time for chatter as bandits showed up outside of the forest, hearing their loud voices screaming for gold and other valuables. “Looks like they're attacking,” I said to the pilot, “Obviously,” the pilot replied and continued the conversation, “alright everyone, pick your targets, take them out,” the three of us nodded. Along with who I assume are two mercenaries and a few people who wore capes, we fired our guns and ran to the forest to take some cover, along with the mercenaries and the capes, then we moved forward to fight the bandits in close quarters, “would you look at that, more bandits and a few archers,” a man with a yellow cape described the battle situation, the bandits have surrounded us and started their attack, but the mystery pilot pulled out his pistol and shot down all bandits, except the archers, with accuracy, the mercenaries and the capes we’re shocked of the accuracy. Just then I heard bandits coming from behind, I asked “excuse me guys, but can you move out of the way,” and they did just that, I aimed my Breda 1934 pistol with two hands and fired the pistol to the targets and took them out one by one. 

The mercenaries and the capes, all of them we’re still shocked by both of us shooting at the bandits, both the mystery pilot and reloaded our pistols and cocked them back ready for another shot, and found out there are no bandits left, the last of them was their leader and it looked like the young woman was attacked, I pulled my gun out of my holster and prepared to fire, but as I did the action, everything froze. 

The room was dark, I was looking for my friends and found them, including the mystery pilot, then we turned around and saw ‘her’ “Honestly, what are you accomplishing with that stunt, it’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!,” she sighed, “well it’s fine then, wait a second,” then she looked around and saw the four of us, “who are you people, and what are you wearing?” then Marcus answered, “we’re wearing flight suits, it’s for keeping us warm at high altitudes, as for us however, we are fighter pilots,” she looked confused as obviously she didn’t know what a flight suit is or how we’re able to fly at 5,000 meters above sea level, “flight suit?” the blue hair mercenary questioned, “fighter pilots,” the green haired girl questioned, “wait a second, are you the people who fly those contraptions in the sky?” the blue mercenary said, “well to answer your question, yes we flew those contraptions, we called them monoplanes,” I replied to her, she still looked confused of those terms and their meaning “well that raises more questions than answers,” the blue mercenary replied, “well, enough of it we’ll talk about it later,” then she introduced herself, “my name is Sothis, I am also known as “The Beginning.” 


End file.
